Bad Romance
by karkatskismesis
Summary: action adventure romance nd moar in da amazin journey of da uchicha twinz!1
1. Chapter 1

[{(a/n: hiiiii! dis iz mi frist story! i hop u lik it!)}]

i new dat somthing diffrent wuz gonna happn today. mayb it wuz my ninja sensez. but i new dat somthinf wuz gonna happnene. and… it did!

i wuz wlkin nd den i fond mi bruda sasuke (hes realy kool)! he wuz wit his freundz naruto nd sakra. i waked ova 2 dem nd sed "hi sasuke."

"wut do u want" sakur askd bitchily.

"omfg sakra y do u hav 2 b so mean" i sid nd ran away cryin blud tierz.

lik 5 mins l8r saske cam up 2 me nd huged me n stuf.

"im sorry sakuras such a bich" he said in an emo way cos hes a emo cutie lik me lol.

cryin i sad "itz okey sasge. i kan deal wit her. but only 4 u."

"no u dont hav 2." he replid as he playd wit mi realy long n prety dark purple but also light bluish red har.

i luked up nd his blak eys met mi orang n blue 1s. i cud see da sadnez in his eys as he sed dis.

"but saske" i startd 2 sey sexily. "i wnt yu 2 bi hapy"

"axelle mikuko celestia hososhime uchiha." he sid rely srsly. "u dont hav 2 do tingz dat u dont want 2."

"okey sasuke. i gues ill stay awai from her den."

nd wit dat he noded n went bak 2 his freudz. i stood up n brusheded of mi pink n yello flowr print shirt dat had lace on da shuldrz cos dats cut and im cute. i alzo burshd of mi kawaii gren shortz and bent down to tie ma sholaces but den i rememberd dat ninja shoz dont have laces lol. so i tid mi hedband agin nd wakd off 2 find mi skwad.


	2. Chapter 2

[{(a/n: thnx ruby! i def will! :DDDD)}]

wen i fond mah skwad dey wer haning out at da ramne stand. i walkd up nd sed "hi guys"

"hi axelle" neko sid she loked ova 2 me wit her emrald gren yez nd her log brwn hair wit pink bangz. today she wuz waring a kawaii purpul tank top nd a sugoi orang skirt.

"how r u guyz"

"im ok naitei isnt tlakin 2 me do u no wutz rong"

"naitei r u ok" i aked her. she didnt talk bak so i walkd ova to her side nd put mi hand on her hed bc i no she liks wen ppl do dat lol.

"r u ok" i askeded agan

"no" she finly sad

"wat happend"

"ino stole mi bf" she confezd

"agin?!" neko nd i almos scremd

"ya" she sed rly quit

"itz ok" neko said "mi bruda amost bat up da last gai (lol) dat trid 2 dat me so i kan see if he wantz 2 halp"

"omg ya mayb saske kan deal wit her 2"

"omg thnx gaiz ily so much" naitai sed. her ice blu eyez statd 2 tier up. she trid 2 cova up her fac wit her hair but it wuz 2 short lmao.

"lets go bat up ino" i sed nd we all startd to go 2 naiteiz hous."


	3. Chapter 3

[{(a/n: idk i wuz rly bord today so im ritin a lot xD)}]

az soon as we got 2 naitei n inoz huse we louked arond 4 ino but she wuznt der. eksept…..… we herd somting pstirs!

so we went up da stars nd stod outisd of inoz door. we listnd closly wit our ninja heering xD

but dat didnt last lon nd we fell went thru da door bc im rly clumsy somtimz lol xD

"omg! wat r u gaiz doin!" ino scremd. i loked up nd saw her wit… neji?!

"ino! frist me nd now neko?! how cud u do dis 2 us?!" naitei shouted cryin

"wow ino dis iz y sasuke wil neva lik u!" i addde

wit dat neko naitei nd me all ran out nd went 2 find nekoz bruda kiba nd his skwad bc lol wat els wer we gonna do go 2 our skwad lederr? lol

wen we fond dem dey wer eatin lunch at da ramen stan in toiwn. we went ova 2 dem nd neko sed "hi kiba"

"hi neko iz somting ron" he askedd.

"ya but itz ok wat r u gaiz doin"

"um were um" hinata stard 2 sey

"kurenai sensei just told us abot da chuunin examz didnt u try once"

"ya we did it last yar" i seid "we didnt pas but dis yewar we will!"

"i um good… good luk" hinata said rly shyly "i hop u gaiz do good"

"thnx u 2!" i sad "i bet u gaiz will mak it 2 ;D lol"

"thnx gaiz" kiba sid

n den mi skwad decidede 2 go find ryuu sensei but…... he fond us frist !

"omg i wuz lukin all ova 4 u gaiz wer wre u" he askd rly angrily

"we wnted 2 go talk 2 ppl so we did" i saed truthfully

"oh ok r u gaiz redy 4 da chuunin examz"

"ya" we all sad at da sam tim lol

"good bc itz tomroow" he told us

"oMG NO WAY1!?~!?" we shoted

"ya so b der tomorw at 4"

wow itz so soon! we all walkd 2 our hoses 2 prepar 4 tomrwro.


	4. Chapter 4

[{(a/n: omfg how did i not upd8 4 lik eva dis is ridikuslos! so hear iz mah newest chapta! x3)}]

i wok up da nexte dai nd got redy 4 da chuunin examenes.

i put on a kawai pink dres but 1 of da 1s 4 ninjaz nd mi ninja shoz nd some greeen legnnigns wit a galaxy print nd some blak gotihk lolita lac glovz nd a orang vershun of mi ninja hedband nd den i went nd brushede mi tootjhz nd went 2 eat wit sasuek.

"hi saske" i sadi shyly lik hinata (omfg shez soooooooo kawai desu!) az i wnet nd sat dwon next 2 him.

"hi axelle" he blushd "wat do u want"

"i want 2 eat brekfast wit mi fav bruda" i sid. i lookd ova in2 his eys nd saw da his rel fellinz. (tsundere! xD)

"r u doin da chuunin exemz 2" he akeds me

"duh i did it last yrae 2"

"oh ok."

nd den i wentt 3 go find mi skwad coz we wnted 2 go 2getda. wen i met up wit neko nd naitei neko wuz warin a sugoi nu dres dat wuz blak nd rly kawia ninja neko ear hedband. (get it?) naitei wuz wering a supa cute yello tank top nd blak shortz (lol lik a bubmblebee xD)

"axelle! your her!" neko evkslamed. "wow u lok so kawai 2day!"

"omg cum on gaiz we r gon 2 b l8!" naitei tsaid nd we all ran of 2 da chuunin exemz.

wen we got der saske nd his frendz wer alredy der. he waldk ova 2 me but da exmamz wer gon 2 strat so we cudnt tak.

i had 2 sit next 2 dis rly werd gai. he wuldnt stop loking at mi evne wen id lok at him. idk wat his name wuz doe. lol. we had 2 tak a test on papr it wuz abotu... ninja maths!?1 i almots faild but i pased da tesuto nd neko nd naitei nd sasuke did 2!

afta da tets neko sad "naitei do u kno wat wuz up wit dat gai u wer sitin by coz he lokd rly werd."

"no but da guy dat axelle sat next 2 loked werd 2."

"omg he wuz" i sid "i think dat there from da sand vilage."

"da sand ninjaz r werd" neko safd.

"yah i think so 2" i agred.

"ok but" naitei beggin "da gai i sat next 2 da 1 wit da red har wuz rly cut."

"omg u lik him dont u" i gapsed.

"omg no" naitei bluchsd./

but i new dat naitei rly did coz shes a tsundere lik saskue.

"i think dat u wuld b cute 2getha" neko interpted

"me 2" i sid"

naitei blsuhed all da wai home and i new she rly did lik him.


	5. Chapter 5

[{(a/n: how can i lik not writ 4 eva dis is cray cray O.o but dis is cuz mi mom took awai mah computr Dx nd gues wut! i fond som1 2 edit 4 me! thnx a lot :D )}]

da day after dat we all went 2 da forest of doom 4 da next part of da chuunin exam. we wore da same tingz as yesterday bc lol y not. we singed da contact nd got da scroll nd da number nd went 2 dat gate. wen they did da thing we ran in as fast as we cud. i didnt c sasuke but i new dat he was somewhere in their. we ran nd ran nd den we found... the sand village pplz!?1

"omg who r u?!" i asks 2 dem bc duh i dont no their name x3

"we r da sand siblings" da red hared boy dat naitei thought was cut said. "im gaara nd dis is my sister temari nd my brother kankuro."

"who r u" temari asked us lol.

"were from da leaf village" naitei soak up. which was weird lol. "im naitei, da purple haired one is axelle nd dats neko."

"i changed mi mind" gaara said 2 kankuro nd temari 4 some reason.

"wait wut" i said

"we wud like 2 work 2getda" temari told 2 us.

"oh ok"

nd from dat point 4ward we worked 2getda 2 get 2 da center of da forest.


	6. Chapter 6

[{(a/n: omg ist ben 4eva! it tok a whil but it iz her nao! i cant beliv dat itz ben so lon! writerz blok iz rel1! alzop mi freund musa was ova nd wanrtd 2 mak her own characta 2! so i puut her in her:333 HI MUSA! I HOP U LIK IT!)}]

meanwhil wit hinata kiba nd bug guy

suddenly hinata herd a strqang noise. she looked around wit her bakugan nd saw sorting in da bushels. it was... her cuzin?!

"ankoro! wat r u doin her?!" hinata asked

"i am her 2 protect u!" she replied as she flipped her rly whit hare and blinks at her wit her pink eys bc she is albino

"but wh" hintat almost said but ankoro cut her off wit a kiss! hianta was pressurized at first but den she decided she liked it and dey mad out 4 hourz.

bank 2 axelle nd her squad nd da sand sibling

every1 is asleep except 4 naitei nd gaara (nd axelle but dey dont no dat)

i new dat naitei nd her crush wer awake but i didnt want 2 interfere so i pretnended i was asleep. i alsop new dat saskue was nearby so i was hoping to find him ones naitei fond som1 2 lov. (lol i lov dat jb song)

"so why r u gaiz her?" i herd naitei Saks him. i almost gasped. naitei! u cant just ask him dat!

"who cars y we r her" i herded gaara say. "all dat matters is dat we r."

i couldnt tak it anymore. i opens mi eyez nd saw dem kissin each othar! omg!

i also decided dat now was a good tim 2 leaf (lol get it? x3) nd find mi bruda. i dont think dat dey noticed but i sure hop dey didnt.

i walked 4 a rly lon tim nd finally fond som1! it was... sakira!

"skaur wat r u doin away form mi bruda?" i asked. she glared at me bitchily nd laffed.

"hes her ur just 2 dum 2 see him" she scoffed.

i was mad. i opened up mi sharingan. (her sharingan is gold bc shez part fairy :3) i used mi supra speshul power dat transports us 2 da fairy world! sakura was rly confuzzled wen i transformed into mi fairy form. mi fairy form is 6'3" wit gold butterfly wingz nd gold sharingan (of course!) nd long blond har. mi fairy form also wearz a lon flowy white top nd a lon flowy white skirt with slits up da sides nd gold anklets nd bracelets. i also hav a gold necklace nd elf ears nd a black star on mi left cheek nd i am fiscally 17.

after i transformed into mi fairy form, i did my speshul ninja fairy juutsu magic nd i trapped her in da fairy world jail hell! (shez stuck der 4eva!) den i transformed bask 2 mi normal self nd went back to da normal world nd i saw saske waking up.

"axelle wats going on" he asked. hes so cut wen sleepy!

"oh noting much i just wanted 2 cum nd see u."

"oh ok."

nd we talked until i had 2 go beak 2 mi squad nd da sand sibs.


	7. Chapter 7

[{(a/n: gawd i get soooooooooooooooooooooo bord in claz dat idesided 2 writ durin it ;3 dont tel mah techerrrrr ok? alzo staf wifi wat up)}]

[{(a/n 2: i kep havin 2 srata dis at difernt timz bc RITERZ BLOC! IZ REL1!)}]

wen i got bak 2 mi swkad nd da sand sibs were awak! dey all lokd at me nd i felt nekoz stong glar.

"WHERE WERE U" she shooyed "WE THOT U HAD DIED"

"i wuz loking 4 saksue..." i wuz rly afraid rite now. i stated cryin blood tearz bc dat is an uchiha thing u no. (headcanonz yay)

"omg axelle dont cry im so sorry" neko sad. she ran 2 hug me so i wuld stop cryin but da tearz kept cuming.

"neko y do u hav 2 b so mean sometims" naitei skolded her. she pushed neko awai from me nd hugged me isnted. temari also cam ova 2 comfort me bc she seems tuff but is actualy rly nice.

"way 2 go" kankuro sid turnin on neko 2. gaara jus glard at her. he glard at her den lokd awai.

mi blud tearz wukldnt stop cumin. soon mi blod wuz staining naiteiz shirt. i felt a litle bad cos of it.

neko sukled nd ran awai bc she is a WHOR who IZ RLY MEAN 2 HER FRIENDZ.

"NEKO DONT GO!" naitai shooted, but didnt let me go.

"IF U GAIZ RLY LIKE HER OVA ME DEN U ALL CAN FUCK OFF!" neko shoutcryed. "no1 loves me lik the ppl who lov u"

"neko dats not tru!" i saod "i car 4 u!1"

"DATS A LIE ND U KNO IT!" she yeld.

nd wit dat, she ran nd ran until she got 2 da center buldin 2 wat 4 her skwad.

wile da rest of dem jus sat nd comfertd axelle. dey also loked off at neko in da distans in dispintment bc dey stil needed skrolz.


	8. Chapter 8

[an: IM BACK BICHEZZZZZZZ TIME 4 UR UP8Z AND YA... I STILL HAV DAT EDITER]

So the sand siblingz and Axelle and Naitei walked thru the forest... Lookin 4 the otha scrollz... In record tim, they made it 2 the building!

They found Neko sitin by the wall all emo in a bad way and they new she was upst about everyting so they just let her b. They went down to wat 4 lik 5 whole days.

NOW IT WA Z TIM E FOR THE TRUTH! But they sad thee wuz 2 many peopl going 2 the next stage so... we had 2 fight!

Sasuk was picked to fight this werd guy first! He made it and I wuz so prod! Then ppl fought othaz and I didnt rly pay attention to them bc LOL they're not important

Anyway, when they got to Ino... Naitei had to figher ! I wuz so mad cos I remember what she did and it was bad. Anywy, it lasted almost forever because they had the same jeusts and it was just realy hard to keep up at timez bc Naitei is so fast and Ino is like... But Naitei own! I wuz so gappy when she did ! I told her when she got abck upstars "Wow you did os good girl!"

"Thnx!" She relpied

Neko didnt say anything to here though. She wuz off being emo or whatevr.

I went ova to SAsuke and wuz like "WOW U DID SO GUD MI LITLE BROTHER!"

He blsuhed because he's tsuntsuntsundere and didnt say anytin back. Hes so cute. I blushede too and looked awya. But then I saw mi name on the scren!1

I had to fight...

Neko Inuzuka!


	9. Chapter 9

[an: WOW ok so im typin deez (nuts lol) up one at a time but im uploadin all once bc itz easyer 4 mi that way. lol.]

Everyone gasepd. I loked at Neko and saw that she didnt want 2 do this btu I culd also see that she wantd 2 do it a lot. I droped down 2 the fightin place and we begn 2 fight.

She puled out her SUPER MEGA CAT JUTSU but I used my sharignan and blocked it!1

"Neko, pleas" I exklaimed but I new that it waz no use... She wantd 2 bet me and go on...

But I'm an Uchiha and I can't let that happn!1

So I opend mi sharingan and went SUPER SAIYAn on her! wait wrong anime lol w/e

After 5 seconds, I won! I heded back up 2 Ryuu sensei and Naitei and we all .

At the end of the night every1 had foought hard but only a few ppl got 2 go thru 2 the end it was

Me, Sasuke, Gara, Naruto, Nejii, Natei, Ankoro, tht sound guy lol, Shhin, Kanrkuo, and Temair. O and Shikamru.

the pplz said that we would have 1 month 2 fight the person we were givn. The list wuz:

-Nejj and Naurot

-Saskue and GAara

-Shion and Kankryo

-Tmeiar and Shikanmaru

-That soudn guy and Naitei

-Ankoto and Me

Wow! I better go prepar!1 Annd w;ith that, we all left 2 tran.


	10. Chapter 10 world is MINE no thank you

[an: i rly hope u guys lik it... alzo hi musa! ankoro iz still here btw x3 4 u guys who dont rmember, ankoro barbi kawaiichan hyuuga is hinats lik 30th couzin and they r in love love!1]

THe next day I woke up adn took in the morngin air I think today Ill go takl 2 Ryuu sensei abotu traing for Trial 3! (lol what if there were 7 Xd)

I walked n walked n... Then I fond him!

"Ryuu Sensei!" I scremd. I ran 2 him and wow is he hot. He has rly long black brown hair and blu eyes lik limpid tears.

"Hi axelle" he said. "Did u want something"

"Ya can u help me tran"

"Sorry but Naitei alredy asked me. I know some1 who can help you tho... Follow me..." and so I did.

We walked 4EVER and he introduced me 2 this reeeeeeally ugly lady with dark blue hair and bright pink eyes. I new that I had seen her b4... No... It couldn't b...

"Axelle, sinse you are part fairy, I found another fairy to help you" Ryuu sansei explaned. "This is-"

"OMFG SAPPHIRE?" I almost wanted 2 die. Saphire and I used to be bestest friends... But then she turned on me and the fairy kindom.

"Hi axelle~" She said trying 2 seem better than me which shes NOT

Ryuu sensei waz confuse. "Do you 2 know each other?1"

"Ya, and shes not goin to come bak here ever agin!11" I shoted.

My sharigna flashed open and I began 2 glow. I started 2 transform into mi fairy form. My body n clothes glowed really brightly and it was just like a magical girl sequence. My purpl hair turned gold and a star appeard on mi cheeck and my body grew 2 be ficsally 17 and my clothes disapered and they were replaced by new ones. My old clothes were replaced with a long flowey ruby red dress and gold jelwery. Alzo my wings appeared.

Ryuu Sensia and Saphir gasped with shock! I then stransported us 2 the fairy relm where I banished Sapphire 2 Fairy Jaill Hell where she blongs! She's stuck ther 4ever!

Then everything turnd back 2 normal and Ryuu snesei said "wow I guess you don't need trainging lol" and we laughed and walked home.


	11. Chapter 11

[an: hiiiiiii musaaaaaa 33333333 i hop u lik this chapterrrrrrr!1!]

Today is the day. I didnt want 2 fight my frend Akoro but I new that it was to become a chuunin!1 I walked arod the hosue but I couldn't find Sasuke anywhere but... He was in his room!1

"Axelle what are you doing oh my god," he said. I accidently walked in on him changing! Oh no1!

"I'm sory!" I shooted, covering my eyes. "I didnt mean 2!"

"It;s ok" he whispered takin my hands off of mi eyes. "Did u want something"

"I just wanted 2 say goodbye b4 I left 4 today," I whimpered cutely.

He blsuhed. "Well... okay."

And then I left 2 go 2 the area. Ankoro and Naite i were already there, and I could see Naitei and her crhush givin eachother sideways looks. Lol they're so cute. Basically they did booring anoncer stuff after this and I tund it out bc lol it;;s whatever. I wuz still sad about having 2 fight my firend tho.

Right b4 our fight, I loked over to Akroro sadly, and I could see that she wuz sad 2. We promisd 2 not hurt each toher 2 badly lol.

"Now,,,, it is time for Ankoro and Axelle!" I can't beleive it's already mi turn!

Ankoro opend up her bakugan and I opened up mi gold sharingan, I could feek myself glowin bc that's what happenz when I use it bc Im part fairy remember lmao.

I bet her with my FAIRY JUTSTUS in two hits - the crowd cheered - I waz really popular!1

"We forgot 2 mention that whoever wins youre fight also has 2 fight Naite because her oponent is gone" The announcer guy said.

Not her 2!


	12. Chapter 12

[an: ITS GETTIN GOOOOOOOOOOOOD! aaare you excited? :D ]

"I cant fight her! Shez my best friend!" Naiteie shouted. "I give up!"

"Naitei please, you deserve 2 be a chuunin more than me!" I exclamed. "REally, you deserve 2 win!"

But it waz 2 late, I was declard winner. I wanted 2 cry but at least we didnt have 2 fight.

But just as that happend, Sasuke fianlly arrived! I waz wonderfing why he was so late! I hope hes ok.

So it was his turn 2 fight Gaara. Naitei lokd over at me and asked me if they would get 2 hurt. I told her that they probavlby wouldnt because they're both relaly strong and good people.

But halfway through the gfight, Gaara started 2 transform and ran away! I ssaw sasuek go after him, but then... I blacked out!

I heard voices calling out 2 me "Axelle... Wake up, wakpe up! We gotta get Sasuke and stop Gaara!"

I awoke when I heard my brother's name - Sasuke?!1 Where is he?! I ran where Is aw him go. I was able 2 follow his path exactly becos we have twin telepathy and I concerntrated my chakra and I could see where he wuz going.

I didn't notice who followed me, but I think it was Naurot Naitei and Shikamru becaus of their voices.

"Axelle, watch out!1"


	13. Chapter 13

[an: its so lit fam]

I was attackd by a random sand ninja rtyng 2 stop me!

"We''l cover 4 you! Go find youre brother!" Shoetd Naruto and Shikarmru.

Naitei and I kept going 2 find Sasuke and Gaara. But b4 we did that I said "Make sure 2 come find us if you can once you are done here!"

I think they were 2 tired or out of chakra or something because they dind't come find up... But I had found Sasuke! He was... Trying 2 defeat Gara!

I ran and rana and I had 2 stop him because even tho he is powefful, I don't want him2 die!

Sasuke took a reall y bad hit from Garra and I new I had 2 be the 1 to stop him because Naitei was 3 in love lvoe with him 2 fight him.

I opened up mi sharingan and transformed into my fairy self but thsi time I new it was better 2 trans form into SUPER FAIRY MODE. When I'm in SUPER FAIRY MODE I'm 50 feet tall and I have shimmering blue wings and super long dark green but also a light yellowish blue hair. My sharigan is also gold in this form I'm also fisically 25. I have really large breats and I wear silver bracelts adn anklets and neclaces and eearings. I also wear a pright bink bikini top and a dark organe mini skirt. I also call this my RAINBOW FAIRY FORM. Becaus I'm so colorful lol.

Anyway it was really good that I transformed now because Gaara had transformed in2 Shukaka! I hit him with my FAIRY JUTSUS nd he was hit down ereally soon. Gaar'as body fell 2 the ground but Naitei cot him. I transformd back in2 my regular slef but went over 2 see how sasuke was but I could also hear Naitei and Gaara talkin.

"You know.. You're right... Maybe love does make the world go round."


	14. Chapter 14 - Adolescence

[an: wow! ive been wanting 2 write this part!]

It had been several days after the Attack on Konoha. Everything was taking it's toll, but I noticed it had all hit Sasuke pretty hard. Where had he been during his training? What happened in the Forest?

A rustling noise could be heard from his room. I wanted to give him his privacy, but out of concern, I went to check on him.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" I whispered, voice shaking a little. I really hope he's not hurting as much as it seems...

"...Yeah."

"Sasuke, what are you packing for?"

He sighed and looked at me. As his twin, and a Mary Sue, he can't keep anything from me. "I'm leaving Konoha for Orochimaru."

Without a second thought, I blurted out, "Take me with you!"

This shocked him. He wasn't expecting anyone to care, it seemed. He beckoned me over and embraced me. "Of course."

"S-Sasuke.." I said, blushing. Now it was his turn to shock me, by pressing his lips against mine. It felt absolutely magical. Now I definitely know I have to stay with him forever...

...Because I'm his, and he's mine.


	15. Chapter 15

I travelled alongside the people taking Sasuke away - because there was no Sakura to alert anyone about it, because she's trapped... in the Fairy Realm... in Jail Hell... we weren't slowed down by having to fend off anyone.

Everyone was rather surprised that I had come along, but because this is fanfiction and everyone loves a Mary Sue, they accepted it.

When we arrived, I was given full reign to explore the region because that's how we advance the plot. I looked through every door and crevice and decided that if Sasuke really wanted to be here, I would be, too. I can't let my brother - and now lover - go so easily. Creeping through another corridor, I found a room that I would assume this "Orochimaru" would have been in but instead I found someone else.

I saw a man clad in red and black, tons of swords and other weird weapons attached to his body. I wish I could have seen his face but, alas, it was hidden. Who could this mysterious man be...?

"Hey, kid!" he called, noticing me. "What's someone like you doing down here?"

"I'm here to work for Orochimaru, alongside my brother," I said. "What are yo-"

"You." A man had appeared behind me - he had long, wiry black hair and alabaster skin. He reminded me of a snake, the way his eyes were shaped, the way he carried himself. "What are you doing here?"

The strange man didn't respond, he only took out one of his weird weapons and pointed it at the snake man... With an explosion sound, Snake Man was on the ground and Weapon Man disappeared. I ran over to the Snake Man to heal him with my fairy powers, but before I could reach him, he started glowing. It seems as though the non-fatal wound healed instantly.

I was so confused and scared - "What are you doing? What's going on?"

Another person appeared in the doorway, and explained, "This is Orochimaru, also known as The Master. He's what's called a Time Lord - he has the ability to regenerate and, well, do that if need be."

"Welcome, young one. Welcome to Hell."

[an: Be our guest, be our guest but our service to the test - have fun, I'm going to continually give you cancer. You're welcome.]


End file.
